Teach Me How to LOVE
by mishaah adanep
Summary: I thought I'd be some kind of an apprentice to Natalia as she teaches etiquette to the head of the clan but as things take their twists and turn, I found myself teaching Sync instead and at the same time, learning how to love. I do not own Tales of the Abyss and Syncietta and also the songs that will eventually pop out in this fic. :)
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

CHAPTER ONE: The Meeting

Who haven't heard of the popular FON siblings who are symbolized by the Orion's belt?

Each one of them (Sync, Florian, Ion) excels on teir fields. Ion, the eldest, is making his way on a career that their clan doesn't find suitable for him and rather unrelated to their business. This leaves his younger brothers Sync and Florian as the candidates for being the next head of the clan.

Sync has a great advantage, as anyone would know. He is the second son. With little Florian still finishing his studies, Sync is one step ahead, being the vice president of the company. He is also at his legal age. With his charm, he can easily pass one of the requirements to be eligible on being the clan's head.

Marriage.

"This way, Lady Natalia… Lady Arietta," one of the maids inside the mansion led the two beautiful and elegant young ladies to the visitor's lounge.

"Greetings, Lady Natalia. It's a pleasure having you here," the currents head of the clan, the Fon sibling's father, said.

"Likewise. This is my cousin Arietta and she will be giving me assistance for today," Natalia gestured to the pink haired girl.

"Enchanté," the lord greeted.

"Glad to be of service," Arietta timidly said.

"Please have a seat for a while, mademoiselles. My son will be here in an instance," he said so they did. But Natalia suddenly remembered something.

"I actually have something to tell you, sire. Is it possible for us to talk in private?" she asked.

"Of course, madam. We may talk in my office. But will Lady Arietta be all right to wait here alone?"

"Don't worry about it," said Arietta and the other two went their way, leaving the little doll alone in an oversized doll house.

'_He seems to be nice. I can't believe Natalia still needs to teach him etiquette when he's already that genuine and—'_

"And who could you be?"

Arietta's absent mind swung up to the staircase. Her eyes were fixed to the modern prince-like man that she can't clearly see. She stood up, courtesy to who she assumed was one of the famous stars of Orion.

"Good day! I'm—"

"Don't bother, I already know," he cut what Arietta was saying and started to walk down the stairs.

'_Well, you just ask me,'_ is what's on Arietta's mind but instead she said, "How fortunate. How about you? Who are you?"

"You stepped into this manor, wanting to teach etiquette to someone you haven't even heard of?"

"But I'm not—"

"Enough of your excuses."

"Well my apologies, SIR. I only heard that we are going to teach proper manners to the manor's owner."

"Who will be me."

A moment of silence as Arietta processed it. Not Ion.. Not Florian… Then he's.. "You're—"

"Yes," he snapped, "I am. So can we stop wasting my precious time and get going?"

At last, he's on Arietta's level now.

"You seem enthusiastic about it," Arietta said with an ounce of sarcasm.

"Shouldn't I be?"

"No.. Not at all.." she said, "So why do you need to learn etiquette? Are they thinking you're 'RUDE' which I must agree is VERY close to the truth?"

"Would you look at that… The gloomy looking girl is trying to piss me off."

"Oh, not really. Maybe it's just you, boastful one."

"I'm sure not. At least I know that you're going to teach me dating etiquette today."

"I'm going to what?!"

"Ah.. you must be Sync.." said Natalia as she made her way to the lounge.

"And you're?" asked Sync.

"Natalia L.K. Lavandear, your teacher for today," answered Natalia.

"Then who are you?!" Sync turned to Arietta.

"I did want to tell you," Arietta defended quickly.

"She's my apprentice for today," Natalia answered for Arietta. "Do call her **GLOOMIETTA, **she'll love that."

Arietta threw a meaningful look at Natalia.

"I think Gloomietta here would love to start our lesson immediately that she posed as the teacher," Sync said.

"That's the spirit. You're going to practice with her by the way. She'll be playing as your fiancée for today," Natalia informed them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Lessons

"WHAT?! HOW CAN I LEARN FROM THAT?! SHE'LL JUST BE—" Sync heard his father's voice outside the room as Natalia eyed him, "—perfect…"

"Good," Natalia then said. "So, our first lesson is DANCING. It's quite essential, as you know, because there are elements in a dance that can help you express you emotions. It can show the man's gentleness and care for the lady. So…" Natalia found the two minding their own business, "… should we give up with that and go home without learning anything?"

"I'm already at home," Sync retorted.

The door then opened, revealing Sync's father with another man. "Here's the violinist you requested, Lady Natalia."

"Why sire, thank you! They will be motivated with that."

Sync can never embarrass his father so with a heavy heart, he said, "May I have this dance, milady?" He bowed on Arietta's direction, his face full of sincerity though there's some kind of twitch in his forehead.

"Well… Of course," Arietta said with a force smile upon seing Natalia's glare.

Now playing: All About Us by He Is We

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.__  
__I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.__  
__Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet.__  
__Give it a try, it'll be alright__  
_

Arietta looked up on Sync, only to find him looking at her too.

___The room's hush hush and now's our moment.__  
__Take it in, feel it all and hold it__  
__Eyes on you, eyes on me.__  
__We're doing this right._

___'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love__  
__Spotlight's shining. It's all about us__  
__It's oh, oh, all__ a__bout uh, uh, us__  
__And every heart in the room will melt__  
__This is a feeling I've never felt__  
__But it's all about us___

As soon as Sync noticed that his father had left, he let go of Arietta's hand and the poor lolita almost lost her balance.

"Do I have to call for your father again before the two of you do what should be done right away? Seriously, what is wrong? Have you met each other before and hold grudge? What's with the cold treatment?" Natalia calmed herself for a moment. "I'll leave you two for a moment and I expect a better atmosphere when I get back. Understood?"

And off she went.

"Can we please stop this?" Arietta was the first to speak.

"What? Pretending to get along when my father's around? Sure, I can't last a second like that again," Sync replied. They're standing face to face now, in the middle of the room.

"Not that. Being hateful to each other, I mean. There's no reason behind this anyway. Except that of course, you're a meanie."

"And you're gloomy."

~Silence

"So…" it was Sync who first spoke, "Have you ever been on a date before?"

Arietta opened her mouth for a moment then said, "No. I wouldn't bother. You?"

"Of course…. No. That's why I'm trying to learn right now."

"Figured. But you know, you can learn anything to make the date proper but for it to be fun is in your hands. They can't teach you how to do that."

Sync smirked. "And you said youi haven't dated huh?"

"I don't have to hust to know. That's common sense." –wave HOPELESS ROMANTICS flag-

"Hm… And How can I make a date worthwhile huh?"

"Well.. It's hard to do it here of course," Arietta said while looking at the surroundings. "This place is full of elegance and sophistication. It's not easy to insert fun."

"So you're saying we shouldn't have our date here in the manor?"

"Yes. Go somewhere fun like the park, the aquarium, or the zoo."

Sync smirked. "The zoo? That's lame!"

"No! That's Cute! Wanna bet?"

"What? We're gonna sneak out and you'll try to prove it?"

"Sure!"

"That means your asking me on a date now."

Special Effect: Arietta became a tomato. "If that's what it takes then YES. But don't get the wrong idea. You'll get benefit in this."

"Yes ma'am."

And the cage of the bird was opened.


End file.
